Butterflies and Hurricanes
by xXForeverxDreamerXx
Summary: Letters. Words. Sentences. Stories. This is how they met. This is how they lived. And this is how they loved. 50 sentences for 50 themes. EdwardXBella


A/N: So I recently discovered this little challenge on livejournal called 1sentenceorder where you are given 50 themes and you can only write a sentence for each theme. I must say that it's a lot harder than it sounds! All the sentences are EdwardXBella and disconnected. Reviews are much appreciated! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

**01 - Comfort**

The muscles in her body were tense, but the velvet voice whispering in her ear brought console, among other things.

**02 - Kiss**

"One kiss wouldn't hurt," She pleaded while his eyes darkened, "You don't even know."

**03 - Soft**

He cupped her face in his hands: Hard against soft, another painful reminder of how wrong this all was.

**04 - Pain**

Every tear that spilled from her eyes was a dagger to his heart, but he subsided the feeling because it was all for her.

**05 - Potatoes**

"Mmmm, so tasty." She smirked and shoveled another spoonful into her mouth before offering a bite to him; He crinkled his nose in mild distaste.

**06 - Rain**

One, than two drops (A soft kiss and a lovely blush) before it was pouring.

**07 - Chocolate**

"You know what I'm probably going to miss most about being human," she said thoughtfully, "Chocolate."

**08 - Happiness**

Hands clasped and smiles shared: Brown against gold.

**09 - Telephone**

_'Did you hear about the new girl and Cullen, what a skank, she probably only wants their money' _The rumors spread quickly enough, some nicer than others, but they spread nevertheless- Not that it mattered when the truth _was_ stranger than fiction.

**10 - Ears**

He takes her ear between his teeth and whispers sweet nothings into it; and in that moment two becomes one.

**11 - Name**

She tossed and turned, a light sheet of sweat forming on her brow before she woke up and called out into the darkness her everything, her life, 'Edward'; She was met with silence

**12 - Sensual**

She realizes that he knows her like the back of his hand, and when he lightly sucks on her neck he is rewarded with the arch of her back and the softest of moans.

**13 - Death**

A river of red leads to the uncontrollable need, the want; His hands are stained with the blood of life, the blood of innocence, and all he sees is red, red, red-where once, there was _brown_.

**14 - Sex**

Inhale, exhale, breath after breath; There is surrender, there is forgiveness, and most importantly there is love.

**15 - Touch**

He rubs his thumb over her bottom lip and thinks to himself 'I seem to always want what I can't have' before giving into the temptation, if only for a few seconds.

**16 - Weakness**

He'll reach for her, sometimes, and then think better of it.

**17 - Tears**

Despite what people think, she will never forget the day he left, because no one can lose a thousand tears and simply _forget_.

**18 - Speed**

"Let's race," She smirks, knowing her newborn strength will giver her an advantage, and also knowing he won't say no.

**19 - Wind**

She steps out of her old rusty truck, and she hears someone calling, pleading; 'Bella' they say and she glances around herself before locking the truck door; oh, it was just the wind.

**20 - Freedom**

Sleep only brings nightmares, she thought to herself, and she wasn't in the mood to face those red eyed demons-at least, not without Edward by her side.

**21 - Life**

Like a phoenix from the ash, she will rise, and he will watch through all the heartbreak and pain-because the spark that returns to her eyes is more glorious than anything.

**22 - Jealousy**

"You went to La Push, didn't you," He growls maintaining his temper while she simply rolls her eyes and brushes the comment off.

**23 - Hands**

She's struggling against his grip, fighting, when suddenly, one, than two steps- and they're dancing; hand against hand, heart against heart, and if only for the moment, soul against soul.

**24 - Taste**

He once compared her to heroine, saying she was exactly his brand, but she had become his heroine in more ways than one-she knew exactly how to get under his skin, and now that he had a taste , he would never-could never forget it.

**25 - Devotion**

They have all the time to waste on each other-and they do, still, but it doesn't feel wasted.

**26 - Forever**

It struck her like a ton of bricks (she was biting on her pen dozing off during class), the epiphany so obvious she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before-there was no end, and there never was an end, only a different sort of beginning.

**27 - Blood**

Although she never told Edward, there was one thing she greatly feared about becoming a vampire.

**28 - Sickness**

It gets tiring, she thinks, watching everyone you know wrinkle up and die; everyone you care for-well, almost everyone.

**29 - Melody**

Although she no longer has use for silly lullabies, he still hums to her the melody of their lives-of their love.

**30 - Star**

"Look a shooting star," She murmurs into the crook of his neck; he stirs and looks to the sky "That's okay, I have everything I want."

**31 - Home**

The cottage they shared never seemed so empty until he was gone, leaving for whatever reasons he had; she remembered quickly how much she hated the silence.

**32 - Confusion**

"I don't get it," She looked up at him, bewildered (She had already told him her stupid theories-not surprised they were faulty), "What are you?"

**33 - Fear**

"If you don't...I'll...I'll...feed you to the bears," She said, hoping to intimidate him; he only smirked, "You do realize I'll only eat them."

**34 - Lightening/Thunder**

Their love does not bloom, no; instead it strikes like a storm leaving far too much damage in the aftermath, and two ship-wreaked survivors.

**35 - Bonds**

Charlie noticed (albeit with dismay) that they were always unconsciously connected; whether it be the holding of hands or his fingers stroking her hair-like one magnet compelled towards the other.

**36 - Market**

"Please Edward," She looked up at him, her brown eyes begging, "I _really_ want some ice cream," he shook his head in disbelief, but she noticed him reach for his keys.

**37 - Technology**

Throughout the years, technology changes; Throughout the years, they don't.

**38 - Gift**

She didn't want anything for her birthday, because she hated the feeling of growing old-becoming older than Edward.

**39 - Smile**

She always described his his grin as lopsided-crooked; and she lay her hand over his own to prompt another such smile to the surface.

**40 - Innocence**

If he had known in advance what leaving would have done to Bella, he never would have done it; ignorance, you see, is not always bliss.

**41 - Completion**

Their souls were intertwined since before they were born; lucky for them, kismet does happen.

**42 - Clouds**

They didn't know _what_ the future had in store for them, but they did know _who_ would be there.

**43 - Sky**

Glorious moon, lovely sun-who can blame the sky for wanting you both?

**44 - Heaven**

He lays his head down on her stomach, and thinks that he can finally, _finally _be at peace in the mesh of brown and warmth that is Bella.

**45 - Hell**

The scent hit him like a ton of bricks-the smell of lavender and freesia almost overwhelming; he held his breath.

**46 - Sun**

He doesn't come to school today; none of the Cullens do.

**47 - Moon**

The moon shines above her beautifully, its dim light casting shadows over them, creating silhouettes in the night; she turns to him, her brown eyes bright, and beckons him over with the wave of her hand.

**48 - Waves**

He allows himself to be pulled along as he has before, and as he would again; he is keenly aware that he'd be lost in her wake if he ever let go.

**49 - Hair**

_Strawberries_, he thinks to himself-after burying his face in her brown, twisted locks.

**50 - Supernova**

The words are never said out loud (they are only made known through brief touches and shared glances) for their hearts just might burst; it's more than just saying them now; it's feeling them.

**~~~~R&R~~~~**


End file.
